planet_of_diqiufandomcom-20200214-history
World War III
World War Three, also known as World War 3, WW3/WWIII or the Third World War, was a global-spanning conflict that began 18 years after the previous world war, World War Two, involving the majority of the world's nations, including five of the Great Powers. World War Three officially began on 16th Kannazuki, 1847, and ended on 25th Hazuki, 1850, lasting three years, although smaller conflicts had occured before 1847. It is marked by the mutual abstinence from using Sakuradite weaponry by all powers involved and the battlefield debut of the combat mech. Almost 900,000 soldiers were killed in the war, with around 1,000,000 civilian casualties, making it the second-most deadliest war after World War Two. The Britannian Empire attempted to invade the Grand Arabiyah Caliphate (GAC) in West Ajia for its oil fields, via their colonial areas in South-West Ajia. The Pan-Yeuro Union was also invaded by the Britannian Empire to stop it from supporting the GAC. Izumo and Zhonghua then deployed forces to aid the GAC and drive out the Britannian Empire. Background Pre-war events First Zhonghua-Jirigistan War Zhonghua and Jirigistan get into a messy desert war in 1842 over their disputed border, with no result. This weakens both Zhonghua and Jirigistan, emboldening Britannia. 4th Grand Campaign Britannia invades South-West Ajia in 1845, annexing several South-West Ajian nations and naming them the 3rd Civilised Area, under the direct control of Britannia. Al-Kharid War Azadistan and Mesir fight a war in 1846 over the disputed region of Al-Kharid, officially owned by Mesir but in Azadistani-claimed territory. This causes instability in the region and weakens two of the three military powers in the region, giving Britannia the weakness it needs to exploit to attack the GAC. Course of the war 5th Grand Campaign On 16 Kannazuki 1847, the Britannian King ordered the 5th Grand Campaign, targeting West Ajia for Civilisation. They promptly launched a full-scale invasion of West Ajia from the 3rd Civilised Area in South-West Ajia. Much more advanced than the West Ajians, the Britannian forces were able to seize large tracts of land in weeks. Invasion of mainland Yeuropa Britannia then invaded mainland Yeuropa to neutralise any threat from the Pan Yeuropan Union. Subjugation of the Grand Caliphate Britannia officially takes the GAC's capital city and declares the area they have taken over to be the 4th Civilised Area, though they still have not taken over much of the GAC and GAC troops still fight the Britannians. Mesirite and Azadistani troops independently attempt to aid the GAC, but refuse to work together due to ideological differences and are of little help. Second ULS-Federation War In Mutsuki 1848, the ULS joined the war on the Britannian side by invading the Federation as well as west Yeuropa. With Britannian naval support, the ULS was able to gain massive amounts of ground in four weeks, seizing the Central Columbian Islands and reaching the Federation capital of Karakas and besieging it. The Federation Navy was also defeated by the Royal Britannian Navy in the decisive Battle of Byron Reef, preventing the planned Federation counterattack. The Royal Britannian Marines also invaded Brasillia and Malvanas. Yeuropa Campaign Facing heavy resistance, the ULS and Britannian forces were unable to gain much ground in Yeuropa, eventually turning into a stalemate along near-static trenches. While this was taxing on the ULS and Britannia, it served the purpose of keeping the PYU from counter attacking well, and also exhausted the PYU's armed forces. The Ajia-Taiheiyo Alliance steps in Formed by Izumo and Zhonghua, the Ajia-Taiheiyo Alliance included most East Ajian and South-East Ajian nations. They decided to join the war to end Britannian expansion and to aid their allies in South Columbia. The Federation officially joined the alliance and pleaded for help. The Zhonghua People's Liberation Army launched an invasion of the ULS, forcing the withdrawal of ULS troops from South Columbia and allowing the Federation to concentrate on the outnumbered Britannian invasion force. At the same time, a coalition force of ATA troops also crossed the Ge Bi Desert and passed through Jirigistan to aid the GAC forces in West Ajia. The Imperial Izumo Navy took the fight to Britannia and engaged the Britannian Navy in several battles, before a large SNLF assault force landed on Yeuropa, cutting off Britannian troops and forcing a surrender. The ULS withdrew from Yeuropa shortly after. The coalition forces rapidly retook the GAC capital, driving the Britannians out of the nation. Britannia withdraws Britannian forces in West Ajia fell back to their South-West Ajian territories, before returning to Britannia itself. An armstice was declared on 3rd Hazuki 1850, though fighting still continued throughout the world for 22 more days. On 25th Hazuki 1850, both Britannia and the ULS formally ended the war with a declaration of peace and promise for reparations, which was accepted by all parties involved. Category:Events